Practice
by They Call Me A Number
Summary: Stacie had asked her for some extra practice.


**AN:** I'm going through and cleaning out all the folders I have for fanfic, posting what's done and deleting what's been posted. So, here's a quick piece of smut for Stacie and Aubrey I wrote a few weeks ago. Hopefully you like it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect. Universal does.

* * *

"Stacie, are you here?"

When no one responded, Aubrey couldn't help the little indignant huff that left her, her bag sliding to the ground as she searched for the light switch to the practice room. When Stacie had texted her, asking for a bit of extra help on their newest set, Aubrey had been more than happy to set aside her own busy schedule to make sure her teammate had the moves down. But they had been supposed to meet in front of the practice room almost ten minutes ago, and so far it seemed as if the younger girl had stood her up.

She had been hoping that Stacie was waiting inside for her, warming up and getting ready for a couple of hours of hard practice, but it was looking as if her hope was wrongly placed, like she had thought. Lights off, the room- as far as she could see from the small amount of light coming in from the window-still arranged as they had left it the other night; everything seemed exactly the same, showing no sign of Stacie being there. Or anywhere, really, not that she was surprised. Stacie was one of the more talented singers, but she had no discipline or commitment. She did what she wanted, when she wanted, and they were lucky on the days when those desires matched up with what the Bellas needed. If only-

"Leave the lights off."

Aubrey's train of thought was cut off as the voice spoke from the darkness, her body tensing despite recognizing Stacie anywhere. For a moment she hesitated- she was curious, but then again, she was /curious/. Letting her hand fall to her side, she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, squinting as she tried to see through the darkness.

"We were supposed to meet ten minutes ago, Stacie," Aubrey finally said, shaking her head in mock disappointment. She more wanted Stacie to respond, to give some kind of indication as to where she was, so she could try and pinpoint her teammate.

She got it when, a moment later, the sound of the deadbolt that locked the main doors reached her, followed by soft footsteps coming closer.

"I know," Stacie said, stopping a few feet away, her form barely visible in the dark. "I've been in here, getting ready…"

The slight purr in her voice had Aubrey stiffening again, though this time from the shiver that ran down her spine as Stacie took another step forward, close enough that Aubrey could start to make out details.

Too many details, she quickly realized before her brain paused, caught up in the sheer amount of skin Stacie was showing. Skin she was showing not because of the skin tight, nude colored leotard, as she had first believed, but from a sheer _lack_ of clothing, Aubrey realized as she examined the woman before her again, her mouth going dry at the sight. Turning away, Aubrey coughed to clear her throat, trying to ignore the sight before her.

"Stacie, what-"

"I told you," Stacie said, finally closing the distance between them so they were almost touching, a whisper's breathe between them. A distance Aubrey was finding it hard not to close. "If you want to, I need some help with my _moves_ ," Stacie said slowly, her inflection telling. Her hand moved to Aubrey's neck, gently brushing her hair out of the way before leaning in, her lips grazing her pulse. "What do you say?"

Stacie laughed as Aubrey shifted under her lips, one hand wrapping grabbing her hip and the other her neck, pulling her up and forward into a hard kiss. Aubrey's teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she turned them so Stacie was pressed up against the wall, her thigh sliding between her legs and pressing upwards until Stacie moaned, fingers knotting in Aubrey's hair to pull her closer. Sliding the hand on Stacie's hip down, Aubrey chuckled as she pressed, her lips moving down to Stacie's throat to /bite/. Nuzzling the mark, she found a rhythm that drew out the sounds from her teammate, her thigh quickly growing wet as she worked.

"We're going to work on your moves," Aubrey teased a few minutes later, littering Stacie's chest with kisses as she struggled to keep herself together, refusing to fall apart so quickly. "But first, I want to hear you _sing_."


End file.
